Sólo Mío
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Tim has a new lover, one his Boss is not so happy about, and neither are his friends, who decide it's time to take action...run for cover. Slash Gibbs/McGee
1. The Family Secretkind of

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I've went over the first four chapters and corrected any mistakes, I hope this is better!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

"Tony"

Tony looked away from the waitress's curvy bottom to his teammate.

"Yeah?"

"Gibbs is glaring" Ziva said.

"Gibbs is always glaring Ziva" Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"That is true" Ziva said with an amused grin, "but look who he's glaring at"

Tony looked over towards the bar, where he knew their Boss was and grinned. There was Gibbs drink in hand, glaring across the bar, amused both Agents followed his gaze and were not surprised to see Tim sitting at the bar, laughing and smiling with some guy.

"Oh this is going to be good" Tony said, nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement.

It was no secret within the team, or NCIS for that matter, that Gibbs liked the youngest Agent more then he should, many times Tony was sure the Boss would lose it, throw Tim down on his desk and have his wicked way with him. It never did though much to the disappointment of Ziva, Abby, and half the women of NCIS.

"He's moving" Ziva said with a grin.

The two watched Gibbs moved through the crowd and towards the two men, Tim smiled a bit nervously when Gibbs appeared by his side, Gibbs gave a nod then turned his infamous glare to the man who looked more nervous than Tim.

Tony and Ziva placed their bets.

The man lasted five minutes before he excused himself and nearly ran away, disappearing into the crowd.

"You think Gibbs well make a move this time yes?" Ziva asked as she handed over five singles to Tony.

"It's been two years Ziva, and that's before the man realized he wanted Probie"

When Tim first came to the team, Tony noticed something different about the Boss, sure he was a bit of a bastard, but that's just Gibbs, no it was something else.

At first Tony put it down to Tim being the rookie Agent, and Gibbs was just giving him a bit of a hard time because of it, a few as those incidents were, unlike him. It was when they went to interview a wife of one of their suspects that it finally clicked.

During the interview the woman kept flirting with McGee, who either was being processional and just being plain polite, or really was oblivious, Tony voted for the later. Anyway, Gibbs kept glaring and barking at the woman every time she was able to make Tim smile, which was odd, the woman **_was _**a red head. Tony had to take over, while Gibbs and Tim finished searching the house and during that whole time, in Tony's mind was that Gibbs, their Boss was jealous of that woman.

And wasn't even aware of it!

After that and a lot of talking with the neighborhood stray cat that liked to hang around the hall at his apartment complex, Tony decided he was okay with his Boss wanting Probie…..and besides it was so much fun watching Gibbs get rattled up (in his own Gibbs way of course) when he saw Tony touching Tim or making the youngest Agent become flustered.

He even considered pecking Tim on the lips once.

Then figured a bullet in the head wasn't worth it.

"They're coming this way" Ziva said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Indeed they were, Tim in front, Gibbs in back, eyes focused on the younger Agent's 4 out of 5 backside. Personal Tony thought it was a three, then again it was nice and round and looked firm so maybe it was really a 4 out of 5 or just a solid 5….Tony also thought he shouldn't really be thinking so much about Tim's butt …at least not with Gibbs so close.

"Where's you date Probie?" Tony teased, grinning when Gibbs gave him a hard look.

"He wasn't a date, he just wanted to talk" Tim said with a frown.

"What did you two talk about?" Ziva asked curious.

"Mostly random things"

"What happen?"

Tim shrugged as he slide in next to the Mossad, while Gibbs slide next to Tony.

"Where's Abby? The team leader asked before drowning his drink.

"She had an appointment with the nuns" Tony explained before going back to his beer.

The rest of the evening was spent as usual, joking around, enjoying each other's company and having a good time as Friday night slowly turned into dawn and the three day weekend drew near.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again I hope this is better!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**

**_Solo Mio, means Only Mine in Spanish._**


	2. Who is James?

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: Wow! Ten reviews! Thank you all!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

It was Tuesday morning, the night staff was just leaving as the morning staff came sleep-eyed in, the weather was nice, and there were roses on Tim's desk, beautiful white roses.

White roses **_not _**from Gibbs.

And how does Ziva know this, you ask?

Simple.

Gibbs was glaring at them so hard, that she was waiting for them to go up in dust…..or was it smoke…perhaps it was flames…no it was dust, she was sure….maybe she should ask Abby about it later.

"Morning"

Ziva blinked out of her thoughts as Tony came into the Ballpen, stopping short at the sight of the flowers on his Probie's desk, with the infamous DiNozzo grin he practically bounced over to the desk. His 20/10 eyes zeroing in on the white card.

"Tim," he read out loud, "thank you for the wonderful evening, I enjoyed it, James"

"Ziva, do we know any James?" the Senior Agent then asked with a tilt of his head.

"No" Ziva answered glancing at Gibbs who looked to be contemplating murder to everyone named James.

All three heads turned when the elevator dinged open.

"Morning"

"Probie!"

Tim blinked when his vision was filled with DiNozzo.

"You got a delivery"

Tim allowed him himself to be dragged over to his desk.

"Ta-da!"

The young Agent looked at his friend wondering if he was on any meds, before looking at the roses bewildered, he then read the card Tony handed him, and much to the surprise to all three Agents, he smiled and blushed.

"Who are they from" Ziva asked, deciding to play innocent and hoping Tony would too, luckily Tony did.

Tim paused for a moment, thinking over what he should say. For one thing, he knew that Tony had already read the note, and probably out loud too, so they knew who it was from. So saying nothing would gain all but peace for the rest of the day, saying too much would have the same results, so he had to work around it.

"A friend I spent some time with as a favor" Tim said and left it at that.

Tony frowned, barely noticing Gibbs standing up and leaving the Pen.

"No friend can make you smile and blush like that Probie" Tony said, and looked like he was going to drill some more when Abby came bouncing.

"Wow, who sent you those Timmy!"

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in line at his preferred coffee place, impatiently waiting his turn.<p>

_"Who the hell is James? Was it that guy from Friday?"_

Gibbs for the life of him couldn't remember if the man Tim introduced to him was indeed named James or something, to be honest the ex-Marine wasn't interested in knowing the man's name that night, he just wanted the man, who clearly was showing an interest, away from **_his _**Tim.

"Next in line, Oh hello Agent Gibbs, the usual as always I presume" said the Clerk named Jane with a sweet smile.

"As always" Gibbs said, giving his usual half smirk half smile, as he paid and waited aside for his coffee.

While waiting he let his mind wonder, a thing he was allowed to do, Tony wasn't, because that was dangerous to both Tony and everyone else's sanity.

He still couldn't figure when he started liking his youngest Agent, but he knew when he started realizing the attraction, of course at that time he didn't know what it was, he just knew he like making the younger man flush and stutter. It was only when Tim joined the team and he said that Tim belong to him that it was slowly coming into play, and it was Ducky who pointed out to him that he was acting like a jealous lover every time he saw Abby and Tim flirting with each other.

After coming to terms that he liked Tim more then he should, Gibbs spent the rest of the night in his basement, wondering why he had such bad luck when it came to lovers. Tim wouldn't want him, a broken man, and a grade A bastard on a good day, and while he knew he should step back for others to have their chance. He couldn't, his mind and body have declared Tim theirs and no one was going to take him away.

* * *

><p>It was real sweet of James to send him the roses, though he wished he sent them to his apartment, it would have save him the trouble that was Anthony DiNozzo.<p>

"Come ooooooon!" Tony whined, "tell meeeeeeeeeee!"

Tim rolled his eyes with a sigh, paying the man perched on his desk little mind, as he went through one of the cold case files.

"Tony leave McGee alone and get to work, you do not want Gibbs to see you lacking" Ziva said a little annoyed.

"Its slacking" Tony corrected.

"I do not see a difference"

Tony started to explain, then closed his mouth when he realized when the Mossad meant.

"Ha, ha" Tiny scowled, Ziva just smiled sweetly while Tim snickered.

"What are you laughing about McSecret? I'll have you know, none of my dates have complained about me lacking in **_anything_**"

"Nobody cares about that"

All three Agents jumped as Gibbs came walking through stopping at his desk and looking at them.

"Why isn't anybody working?"

Tony hurried back to his desk, and Tim went back to the file only his mind was on James.

He had met the man at a small café mentioned by Jimmy, and it was actually the autopsy Gremlin who introduced them. Tim was surprised at how well they hit it off that Saturday afternoon, and had a date that same night, a movie and dinner. It was simple, but he had fun.

The only thing Tim worried about was the age difference, James was at least a decade and a few years older than him, though he wasn't surprised at the attraction he felt for the man, he always had this thing for older lovers.

He still remembers the crush he had on the family friend, Uncle Jason. He was seven at the time, and everyone found it amusing and adorable that he was so determine to marry his Uncle, when he got older. Of course Uncle Jason married Auntie Patty, but there were no hard feelings, Tim thought with a amused chuckle.

Maybe that's why he wasn't having such luck with women, all the women he had dated were younger than him by a year, aside from Abby, but you couldn't tell.

"Gibbs"

All three heads looked up, two hopeful, one dreading.

_"Please don't let there be a case" _Tim thought, he and James were suppose to be going on another date, this weekend, and he couldn't do that if there was a case.

"Gear up"

Tim sighed as he grabbed his things, secretly hoping this case would shut quickly but knew it wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Thank you for the reveiws, and thanks Paty for pointing out the error in the title.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

Ziva watched as Tim stood afar, on his phone smiling and blushing as he spoke to the person on the other end.

"My guess it's the mysterious James" Ducky said coming up beside her.

Ziva nodded, before going back to picking her things, they had just finish up and were heading back to HQ.

"It's been nearly four months hasn't it?"

Ziva nodded, looking over her partner who now had hung up, and was heading over to where Gibbs was.

"And none of you have seen this man?"

Ziva shook her head.

"I believe McGee had learned the last time when Tony found that picture of his sister and assumed that she was his girlfriend"

Ducky chuckled, before watching Tony and Tim head towards the car, frowning when he saw his old friend look after the young Agent with a longing gaze.

* * *

><p>Tim was extremely lucky that James was so understanding, and agreed to reschedule their dinner date, and the feeling that this relationship may actually work reappeared, of course it's only been four months. Wonderful four months he'll admit… though there was something missing.<p>

While they shared many heated kisses and heavy petting, they didn't have sex yet. He was still a virgin in that area, but that wasn't it, something else was missing.

"McGee!"

Tim jumped and looked at Gibbs who was standing at his desk glaring.

"Welcome back" Gibbs all but barked, "you got my phone records?"

Tim looked down at his computer, sighing in relief when the results popped up on the screen.

"Right here Boss" and listed what he found, lately Gibbs had gotten snapper, and Tim couldn't understand why. Tony, Ziva and Abby seem to know but weren't telling.

"Tony, you and Ziva go interview the wife again see if she knew about Petty Officer's Jameson weekly withdrawals" Gibbs ordered, "McGee, Abby's lab see what she got"

The three Agents scrambled to do as ordered.

* * *

><p>Tony's Apartment: 2200Hr<p>

The case closed on Friday night, the Petty Officer's wife and his best friend both killed him so they could get married, but that wasn't important, this meeting was.

"I now call the Get-Probie-And-The Boss-Together-And to get rid of James-That does not involves- Homicide-Though-Mysterious disappearances is considered- meeting to order" Tony said.

"We really need to shorten the name Anthony" Ducky said sipping the tea he made.

Tony shrugged before rolling a green chalk broad in front of the group that included Abby, Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy who was dragged by Ducky, who reassured him that Ziva and Abby weren't going to kill him, because he accidently hooked Tim and James up.

"Now, our target is this man!" Tony said dramatically, pulling out a pointer and smacking it on a picture of James that was given to them by Jimmy.

"James Creed, around 6ft, pepper colored hair. Indian decent, around Gibb's age, so that's really, really old. Manger of a Johnson and Johnson factory. Most importantly is currently dating our Probie"

"Which he has no right to!" Abby commented.

"Right, our other target is him!"

The pointer smacked a picture of Gibbs, thanks to Ducky.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Boss, works at NCIS, ex-marine. Lives off of Coffee. Age, Unknown. Master of the head slap, likes red-heads and McGees. Your mission if you choose to accept it, is to get Boss to make his move on our Probie. If you accept raise your hand"

Four hands shot up.

"Good, now here's the plan"

* * *

><p><em><strong>...This is not going to turn out well lol! Sorry it's so short.<strong>_

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	4. The Plan, aka Secret Agent Man!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash, **

**A/N: Thank you all for your reveiws!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

_Plan A: Knowing the Enemy a.k.a Stalking._

"Tony if you hum that song one more time, I'll bring out the paperclips"

Tony stopped his humming of _Secret Agent Man_ and scooted as far as possible from his partner who had not taken her eyes off the apartment.

"He is late" she then said, "I wonder if this is a regular occurrence"

"If it is, that's points off, Gibbs is always on time"

Ziva glanced over at her partner who was writing in the pale yellow folder, a flashlight in one hand, using the dashboard to press on; she leaned over to see what he was writing.

"You have a file on him?"

Tony nodded, "I have one on Boss and Probie too"

Ziva took the folder and flashlight, she flipped through it, James's file was the basic, where he worked lived, etc, then there were some personal comments, some made Ziva raise a brow, mostly due to the wording.

"Has McGee's sister been given you speaking lessons?" she asked, getting a pout from Tony.

She turned the page, this one was of Tim.

"Pouty soft looking lips, cuddly psyche, big sparkling green eyes, possible 5 out 5 butt. Tony should I be concerned or should I start looking for flowers for your funeral?"

"What! I'm just being a good investigator!"

"Being a good investigator does not involve paying extremely close details to the target's backside, or how_ his eyes sparkle when they talk geek._ Especially when the target has a possible lover that was a sniper…and possible mythical being in another life. Gibbs is going to kill you if he sees this"

"The word there is if Ziva and he's not" Tony said snatching the folder from her.

Ziva's eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked ready to whip out the office supplies when the sight of a familiar car caught her attention.

"He's here" she announced, cutting off the flashlight, rolling up the window and turning off the headlights.

Together the two watched as the car parked in the driveway of Tim's apartment complex, and a man around Gibbs's age give or take a few years stepped out.

"He's very handsome" Ziva said through her binoculars, watching as the man went up to Tim's door, the man knocked and a moment later the door opened and he entered.

"Ziva!" Tony gasp in horror, "that's the enemy!"

"I am aware of that, but can I not admire a handsome man?" Ziva asked innocently.

"Not when he's dating the Boss's future lover!"

"Really?" Ziva asked with a confused frown.

"Yep, it's a rule"

Ziva tilted her head, a rule?

"Look they're coming down, looks like they're taking his car"

Tim and James walked towards the other man's car, James held out the passenger for Tim, Tim smiled at the man and was about to get in but paused for just a moment and looked over his shoulder.

Right. At. Them.

"You don't think he sees us does he?" Tony asked a bit nervously.

"No, we are not in any light, it is possible he may see the car" Ziva reassured, but let a breath out of relief when Tim shrugged and got in.

The car backed out the parking lot and drove off, Ziva waited a few moments before following at a reasonable distance.

The next four hours both Agents watched as James wooed their youngest.

"Oh he's good" Tony whispered, they were down at the park a couple blocks from Tim's apartment, the two Agents were following, ducking every time Tim would look their way.

James had just made a comment that made Tim laugh, something he had been doing all evening.

"Yes, considering his age I believe he has had some experience "Ziva responded.

"Gibbs may have a problem"

"Perhaps"

"Eww! They're kissing!"

"Sssh!"

"Oh my god I saw some tongue!"

"Tony hush, you will get us caught, besides, it does not look like McGee is enjoying it"

Tony blinked, and looked, sure enough while James seems passionate about the kiss, Tim looked like he was forcing himself to enjoy it, apparently James finally noticed because he pulled away with a confused frown.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ziva said looking at Tony with a grin.

"BIG trouble" Tony grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Plan B: Finding the problem a.k.a Girl talk…um Geek talk?<em>

"So how's has it been with you and James"

Leave it to Abby to be direct.

"Good" Tim said before taking a sip of his Pepsi. They were in a little restaurant after Abby had guilt him into joining her.

_"We haven't been spending anytime together Timmy" _she had pouted.

"Timmy, it's me Abby, you can't lie to me…you can't lie to anyone"

Tim pout but didn't deny it, Abby reached over and squeezed his hand, giving an encouraging and gentle smile.

"You can tell me Tim" she said, smiling when Tom gave her a shy smile in return.

"I know" the young Agent paused then spoke again, "I feel like there something missing"

"Like what, in bed?"

Tim blushed and mumbled his answer but Abby heard him, she grinned.

"You two still haven't done the dirty?" she all but squealed.

Tim shrugged, "But that's not it, James, he's willing to wait, it's like there not enough...something"

"And what is that something?"

Tim shrugged again, not sure himself, sure he has an idea but he wasn't going to say anything until he was sure.

"Well you know can always talk to me, right Timmy?"

Tim nodded.

A block away Jimmy and Ziva smiled at each other before continuing to listen to the conversation in the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Plan C: Understanding the second target a.k.a Talking to Gibbs a.k.a Ducky is a brave man.<em>

"Ah Jethro, I see Jimmy was able to deliver my message"

"That he did, you need something Duck?"

"Yes it's about Timothy"

Ducky watched as Gibbs's body went tense and his face guarded.

"What about him?"

"Well, I know about your feelings for him and for the past four months you've been acting like dog being forced away from his bone, unfortunately we've been very busy that I've never gotten a chance to talk you about it"

"What's there to talk about? Tim has a lover and he's happy"

"But are **_you_ **happy Jethro?"

"Should I be Ducky?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that for you, after all I'm not the one who hesitated for years, secretly desiring and convincing myself that I could not have the one thing in the world that could possibly make me happy, losing my chance when another has come along, and will now spend the rest of my life living with the what could have been"

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, his eyes glaring, and a bit hurt.

"Yes there is, there is a rumor going around that says there is trouble in paradise, now if I were a lesser man I would take advantage of this, but alas I'm not…where are you going Jethro?"

"Work Duck" Gibbs said, an almost thoughtful look in his eyes.

Jimmy who was just coming in, stepped aside for the Agent, and watched him leave via elevator.

"Well Doctor?" the assistant asked.

"I think it went rather well" Ducky said chuckled.

* * *

><p>Tony's Apartment: 2300hr<p>

"Now, from all the information we have gathered I think we can all agree that this is going in our favor"

"So what's next?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Ziva hit the lights"

"Why would I hit the lights? They have done nothing to me?"

"He means turn them off my dear"

"That makes no sense"

"Just turn them off!"

The lights went off and Tony clicked a button on the remote in his hand, a picture appeared on the wall across from them.

"How did you get that in here?"

"And does the manger know?"

"Secret and well remain a secret, now our Probie is starting to have second thoughts"

"He's not Tony, he feels that something missing"

"Not helping Ziva"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, Probie is having a bit of doubts, and thanks to Ducky, our Boss has got his groove back, but we all know he'll never make a move…at least not on his own, and that's where we come in"

Tony clicked a button and a slide appeared.

"The Final Act?" Abby read.

"Yea, because if we mess this up it's over, by either the plan going wrong or Gibbs finding out and killing us one by one" Tony said, "now this mission well be more dangerous than the last and I understand if you back out, and I'm giving you the chance to do it now"

No one moved.

"Okay, here we go" Tony clicked the button and explained the Final Act.

* * *

><p><em> Final Act: Getting Boss and Probie on a date a.k.a kidnapping. <em>

"Coming"

Tim opened the door and blinked when he saw who it was.

"Tony, Ziva?"

"Evening Probie!" Tony said barging into the apartment, and heading straight for the bedroom.

"Come on in" Tim sighed, returning the smile Ziva gave him as she walked in and he closed the door.

"What are you guys doing here? Do we have a case and why is Tony going through my closet?"

"No we don't" Ziva said.

"And I'm going through your closet because you need to look sexy for your date!" Tony called.

"Date? What date?" Tim asked his female co-worker.

"I'm very sorry McGee" Ziva aplogized

"About what?" Tim asked bewildered.

"This"

"Ziva you were suppose to wait in until we got in the car!" was the last thing Tim heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Why are Palmer and Abby going through my closet?"<p>

"Nothing to worry about Jethro, now go up stairs, shower and brush your teeth we don't want you to have bad BO"

Gibbs raised a brow, wondering when he lost the right to be in charge of his own home.

"Now Jethro"

Gibbs was tempted to pout and stomp his feet up as he went upstairs to do as he was told. Abby poked her head in sometime later while he was washing his hair.

"Clothes are on the bed Gibbs" she said, closing the door giggling.

_"What the hell is going on?" _ The sliver haired thought.

He got out the shower minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist; he wasn't taking any chances with Abby around, who knew when she would pop out with a camera.

He raised a brow at the white dressed shirt and black slacks laid out and pressed. He had forgotten he even had them.

_"I think I should worried"_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you clean up really nice Gibbs, not that you don't look good everyday because you do, it just that—"<p>

"I think you've made your point Abigail" Ducky said ending the young woman's rant, before picking up the earwig.

"Now put this on"

"Ducky?" Gibbs said, now worried.

"I assure you everything's alright" Ducky said putting on the device, and dragging the man out the door, "Mr. Palmer, the car please"

"Right away Doctor"

"Damn it, Ducky what the hell is going on?" Gibbs demanded when he was practically thrown in the backseat of Abby's car.

"We're behind schedule, so if you could floor it Mr. Palmer"

"Got it"

"Ducky!"

"Oh for heaven's sakes!"

Gibbs barely had time to blink before he was out.

"Wow Ducky I didn't know you could do that" Abby said.

"When you live to be as old as me, you pick up many things my dear" Ducky said as he moved his friend into a more comfortable position.

Abby smiled before flipping out her phone and pressing two.

"Hey Tony" she said when her call was answered, "yea we're on our way"

* * *

><p><strong>The Date is next, everyone please pray that Gibbs doesn't kill them or we won't have anymore NCIS epsiodes!<strong>

**Review Please!**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Here's the date! Let's hope the team lives to see another day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

Never let it be said, that when one of their own was in need, NCIS did not answer the call.

"Wow!"

"Thank you"

Nikki smiled at her handy work….well the other agents' handy work, she just really pointed out what goes where, but that was beside the point!

The point was that she was able to change the break room of NCIS into a romantic setting.

The lights were dimmed, the walls and ceiling were decorated with white Christmas lights draping dangling; giving the allusion of falling stars, and giving off a soft glow. Lovely pictures of Paris were placed in different areas of the room. The round table had a lovely soft white cover on it and decorated with knifes, spoons and forks with napkins shaped like a swan; in the middle was a vase full of red roses. The sink and refrigerator was covered in red drapes with white petals.

In the back ground was the sound of soft violin and piano music.

"Are our guests of honors ready?"

Lenny of the Legal Department scratched his head and gave a sheepish grin.

"Welllllll….."

* * *

><p>"No"<p>

"If this about us kidnapping you, I am terribly sorry Jethro"

"Me too Gibbs"

The infamous glare did not let up.

"Come on Gibbs, this is your big chance! You've waited so long!"

"He has a lover Abs"

"Well technology he isn't Timmy's lover, they haven't had sex, Timmy still a virgin in that department, lucky you my sliver haired fox"

"Abigail!"

"What? He is, and he also told me that he's considering talking to the en—I mean James and asking for a separation period"

"Abigail really!"

"He said that?"

Both looked at Gibbs who five minutes prior to waking up had yelled at them, demanding what the hell they were doing, and when they told him...well part of it, he had become quiet and stubborn…well more stubborn. Now he had become thoughtful after Abby's confession.

"Uh yea, so like I said this is your chance Gibbs! Now go out there and work you're Gibbs magic"

And before Gibbs could even blink Abby pushed him inside.

"….what the hell?"

* * *

><p>"What did you do?"<p>

"Ziva did it!"

"I said I was sorry"

"Come on Probie wakey, wakey, wakey"

"Who dressed him?"

"I did, I did not trust Tony not to molester McGee"

"Molester?"

"I told you I was just being a good investigator!"

"S'loud"

"Probie!"

Tim blinked his eyes opened, the cloudiness stayed there for a moment before it cleared up.

"What happen?" he asked, as he slowly sat up.

"Ziva used her Ninja moves on you" Tony tattled.

"Only because you told me to"

"I said to do it _**after**_; we got him into the car!"

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Like I said before Ziva did her thing, we were getting ready for your date"

"Date? And why am I on an Autopsy table?"

Tim finally noticed his clothes; he was dressed in a red silk dress shirt and white slacks.

"With who?" he then asked, they couldn't mean James, none of them had met the man.

"It's a surprise" Tony said, as Jimmy helped his Probie off the table.

Tim raised a brow and looked over at Jimmy and Ziva, who waited almost eagerly. With an inward sigh the Junior Agent weighed his Pros and Cons.

On one hand he could argue with his friends and get nowhere.

Or he could go along with whatever and go from there.

Deciding that chose two was the lesser evil, he nodded.

"Okay, let's get this over with"

Tony cheered; both Ziva and Jimmy smiled, and followed Tim to the elevator.

"Why are we at HQ anyway?" Tim asked as they headed up to their destination.

"It's where you're date is going to be" Ziva said, as she smooth out his shirt.

"And who _**is**_ my date?"

"A surprise" Jimmy said, as the door dinged open.

"I'm getting sick of that word" Tim said as he followed them to the break room.

"I'm sure" Ziva said, "now remember not to be nervous, and just be yourself"

"Or you can be flirtatious, like batting those long eyelashes, and showing off those pouty lips" Tony advised.

"Also play hard to get, but not too hard" Ziva said as they arrived.

"Guys, I think I got this" Tim said with smile as he pushed over the door opened and went inside.

"….what the hell?"

* * *

><p>"B-B-boss?"<p>

"Welcome to Starry Night in Paris, I'm Leon I'll be you're server for this evening, let me take you to your seats"

"Director?"

Leon gave a small smile as he led Tim to his seat and sat him, doing the same to Gibbs, Gibbs smirked at him and Leon glared daring him to say a word, wisely the Agent didn't.

"I'll be back in a moment" Leon them left, leaving the two alone.

"Uh Boss, what's going on?"

"What does it look like? We're on a date McGee"

Gibbs watched with amusement as the blush went all the way down to Tim's neck.

_**Now Jethro really, is this how all your previous dates went? No wonder you were married three times.**_

_**It's married four times, divorced three Ducky.**_

_**Who cares!**_

Gibbs blinked and looked around, expecting to see Ducky, Abby and Tony.

He didn't

Then he remembered the earwig, Ducky had put on him.

_**Right you are Anthony, as I was saying, Jethro sarcasm is not going to win young Timothy's heart, you are not in the office.**_

_**He is Ducky.**_

_**Oh! You are quite right Ziva my dear.**_

* * *

><p>"Here you go Director"<p>

"Thank you Cathy"

"If I may sir, how did you get involved in this?"

Cathy tilted her head when the Director of NCIS groaned and winced.

"Your wife made you do this didn't she?"

Leon nodded as he placed the wine in the bucket of ice that was on the trolley.

"She wants pictures too"

Cathy giggled, as she watched the Director wheel the trolley out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say something nice Gibbs.<strong>_

_**Abbs, it's Gibbs**_

_**He says nice stuff to me.**_

_**Both of you enough, you're distracting him.**_

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but did take Abby's advice.

"You look nice McGee"

_**Jethro call him Tim for goodness sakes**_

"T-Thank y-you" Tim stuttered, looking down at his napkin, the blush seemed to darken.

_**Aww he's blushing!**_

_**I think Gibbs can hear you Tony**_

…_**Oh**_

Tim blinked wondering why Gibbs was glaring at his napkin, then figured it insulted him somehow, just as Leon came back.

"For today's wine we are serving Sauvignon Blanc, Pinot Noir, and Merlot, which one would you prefer?"

Tim frowned, he never heard of any of them.

"Well have the Merlot"

Tim looked at Gibbs in surprise, while Leon opened the bottle and poured them in the glasses.

"I do drink other things besides coffee and bourbon"

Tim looked back down in embarrassment.

"My favorite is Mourvedre"

Tim looked back up in slight surprise.

"For today's meal, Our Chief Ms. David has prepared grilled steak smothered in onions and mushrooms, with broccoli, Stuffed Pink Salmon with cabbage, and Steamed Lobster with Cesar salad."

**_What are we having__?_**

**_**I was supposed to cook** for you?_**

"I'll have the steak" Gibbs ordered.

"Uh the salmon please" Tim said, still very nervous for having his Boss's Boss serving him, in what to him was a bellhop outfit minus the little red hat and fancy shoulder pads.

Leon left, silence.

**_This is kind of awkward._**

**_Gibbs say something!_**

"…..Is Mourvedre a red wine?"

Gibbs nodded with his usual half smile half smirk, "I first had it in French when I was back in the Corps, a little too much now that I think about, woke up next to some dog named Fufu"

Tim gave a little laugh.

After that, suddenly Gibbs and Tim could talk about everything and anything, Gibbs even laughed, much to the shock the spies…er staff who was looking on in the one-way mirror, why did the break room have a one-way mirror, they all decided not to dwell on that…and Leon was snapping away with his wife's camera.

Dessert –made by Ducky- had come and then it went downhill from there.

Gibbs was telling him about a case in his early NCIS days when Tim's phone ranged.

**_You let him keep his phone?_**

**_Yes, what if it was an emergency?_**

Tim looked at the caller ID, it was James.

"It's James"

**_Oh yea that's a real emergency_**

Gibbs's face became guard and the sparkle in his eyes died.

"Well answer it"

Tim stared at him, before answering it.

"Hey James….I'm out….Now...Really…Okay…I'll see you soon"

Tim hung up the phone, and stared at it in his hand.

"Well?"

"…I have to go"

**_Uh oh!_**

**_This is not good._**

"Then go McGee"

**_Gibbs!_**

**_Boss!_**

**_Jethro!_**

Tim hesitated, unsure and a little sad?

Then he stood up.

**_Gibbs what are you doing!_**

**_Stop him!_**

Gibbs ignored them; he knew this would happen, why did he think it would work?

Tim had a lover. Sure they were having problems, what couple didn't?

And James had to be a fool if he decided to leave Tim.

**_Boss, move!_**

**_Jethro if you let Timothy walk out that door, I will never forgive you!_**

There was some scuffling in the background, and then Gibbs jumped when Leon's voice came on the other end.

**_Listen up Agent Gibbs! You are the most stubborn man I know, As long as I've know you and from what I've heard, you've never back down from a challenge so don't start now! You like Agent McGee, we all know you do, so get off your ass and prove it!_**

Those words broke the slowly leaking dam inside Gibbs.

The ex-marine stood up nearly knocking over his chair, and stalked over to McGee who had just reached the door.

"McGee!"

Tim turned around, giving an unmanly squeak when his back was pressed against the wall and hard lips pressed against his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go Gibbs! Go!<strong>_

_**Looks like the team may see tomorrow!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	6. Gibbs got his groove back

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I'm so glad you all liked the date! Poor Leon, his wife a Slasher! ^.^ Also, does anyone know of a Beta who could help or would any of you like to help with this story. Please let me know. **

**Now on with a show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

This was what he was missing.

The feeling of passion, possessiveness, and control.

Tim whimpered when teeth nibbled on his lower lip, a tongue snaked its way into his mouth, tracing, memorizing the inside. One rough hand went around to the back of his neck going up to bury fingers in his hair, another hand grabbed his waist and pulled his body closer to the owner of all the appendages that made him feel all hot and tingly.

Tim mewled when teeth scraped against his neck.

James never made him feel like this…James… James…HOLY CRAP JAMES!

With surprising strength, even to him, Tim pushed Gibbs away. Gibbs not expecting it landed on the floor.

"S-S-sorry, um… I… uh… have to go!"

Gibbs watched the other Agent leave; he stared at the door before slowly turning his eyes to the framed mirror on wall.

* * *

><p>"Um, should we run?" Jimmy asked, shivering when those blue eyes looked their way.<p>

"Running sounds like a good idea" Ziva said, slowly backing up when Gibbs stood and walked their way, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Every NCIS for themselves!" Tony said, Director, Agents, Lawyers and everyone else scrambled to and out the back door.

Tony, Jimmy, Ziva, Ducky, and Abby made it to the elevator, Ziva hit the button, and the doors dinged open.

"Boss!" Tony squealed like a girl and clung to Ziva.

"Wow Gibbs how'd you do that!" Abby asked eagerly, hiding behind Ducky when Gibbs's glare turned her way.

"You. Five. In. Here. Now"

"Sorry Jethro I just remember, I have to pick up mother from uh Bingo! Yes that's right Bingo"

"I'm suppose to be meeting the Nuns right now"

"I have someone to kill tonight"

"I have a hot date"

Gibbs stared hard at them and their excuses; he then turned to Jimmy the only one who hadn't said anything.

"…I just don't wanna die" Jimmy simply said.

"Get. In. Here. NOW!"

They all scrambled into the elevator and the door closed, Jimmy, Abby, Ziva and Tony quickly huddled behind Ducky.

"Now Jethro, before you do something drastic, remember these elevators have cameras" Ducky said.

"I don't give a damn; I want to know what the hell is going on" Gibbs's tone was soft and quiet, causing them wince and shiver, when Gibbs's voice got like that they knew he was pissed.

"_We're all dead" _Jimmy thought.

* * *

><p>Jethro lifted his head when the door opened and slammed shut, he got up from his bed and trotted over to greet his owner, he tilted his head curiously as to why his owner was on the floor. With a whine he nudged Tim's arm, causing Tim to jump.<p>

"Oh hey Jethro" Tim said wincing at the name.

Jethro barked and wagged his tail; Tim gave a little smile then sighed.

"I had the weirdest night boy" Tim said.

Jethro moved to curl next to time, his ear twitching when a hand came to scratch his head.

"First I was kidnapped by my friends, then I find myself on a date with my Boss, and then I find myself lip-locked with said Boss!"

Tim shivered at the memory of being pressed against the wall; he still felt the tingle of being claimed on his lips. He wondered what would have happen if he didn't push Gibbs away; his cheeks redden with a blush at what his mind came up with.

Suddenly his phone ranged, making him jump, and nervously he took out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Crap James!"

Quickly he answered the phone.

"James I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Tim rushed to explain.

_Are you alright? What happen?_

Tim paused, how do you tell your boyfriend that you kissed another man, said man not only being your Boss but you possibly liked it too! Never mind the fact the relationship between him and James was on pause.

_Tim?_

"I..when…um" Tim stuttered around trying to find an excuse, he then sighed in defeat. "I was on a date"

Silence.

"James?"

…_With who?_

"Uh well…"

_Was it that co-worker of yours DiNozzo?_

"What? No"

_Abby?_

"No"

_Then who? _

Time was surprised at how calm James was taking this, but then again he never seen the older man angry before.

"Gibbs"

…_**.What?**_

* * *

><p>"Then Anthony came up with the idea of setting you two up on a date, which I may add was somewhat successful" Ducky said concluding his explanation.<p>

Gibbs said not a word, hadn't said a word since Ducky had started his explanation.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked over at the nervous Abby

"Are you going to kill us now?" she asked.

To the relief of everyone in the elevator, the Agent gave his infamous half smile, half smirk; they relaxed when he flipped on the switch. When the elevator dinged open they all hurried out the metal box, all expect Gibbs who leaned back against the wall, letting the door close.

His mind went over what happen tonight.

Strange as it started Gibbs admitted it was the best night he had with another person since Shannon, the fact that it had been Tim was even better. He could still taste the younger man, feel the warmth of the body, he wanted more.

Gibbs's grin turned almost feral as he thought of his next move at getting Timothy McGee.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Gibbs got his groove back! And he let them live! Errors will be fixed ASAP!<strong>

**Review Please!**


	7. Hurricane Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warning: Slash**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

Tony peeked his head from out the elevator, he looked to the left then he looked to the right.

No Gibbs.

"Coast is clear" he said to his partners in crime.

Quickly he, Abby, Ziva, and Jimmy rushed out the metal box.

"What do we do when Gibbs comes" Ziva asked sitting down at her desk, while on the lookout for the Boss.

"Beg for mercy?" Tony offered, sitting done at his own desk.

"I don't think he's still mad, remember?" Abby said, "he let us go"

"Probably so he can plan our demise" Tony replied ominously.

"Okay now you're going a little overbroad" Abby said with a frown.

"No he isn't"

"Boss!"

"Why aren't you all working" Gibbs said as he made his way to his desk.

"Bye guys! Come on Jimmy!"

Jimmy barely had a chance to wave goodbye before he was dragged away.

Gibbs sat down and began going through cold case files, pulling back a smirk at the nervous glances sent his way.

Twenties minutes later the elevator dinged and Tim appeared as the door opened, Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs got up from his desk, stalked over to the elevator, and pushed Tim back in before the Junior Agent could even step off.

Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Wow" Tony said.

Ziva nodded.

* * *

><p>Gibbs flipped the switch.<p>

"B-Boss mhmpf!"

Gibbs pressed his lips hard against Tim's, he pushed the younger Agent against the wall, and he savored the whimper that he got when he pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth. He pressed closer to the body and sucked on the other's tongue.

"B-Boss" Tim gasp when Gibbs pulled away.

Gibbs licked those now red lips, nibbled on an earlobe getting a soft gasp.

"Remember what I told you when you first came to the team Tim?"

Tim mewled when the curve of his neck was sucked on, and it took him a minute to get his brain cells back to his brain.

"T-T-That I-Oooh b-b-belong t-to y-you ah!"

Gibbs pulled back, possessiveness sparked in him at the sight of the dark bruise.

"That's right, and I'm not giving you anyone" Gibbs said before going back to sucking on the young's man.

Time knew the he shouldn't be letting this happen, and he _**knew**_ that he shouldn't even had come today considering what happen two nights ago, but that didn't stop his hand from coming up and burring themselves in his Boss's hair, nor did it stop his weak protests.

"B-But J-James"

Tim yelped when his neck was bitten, Gibbs pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"_**No one**_" Gibbs growled.

Tim shivered at the possessiveness.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?"<p>

"Shush!"

"Move Jimmy"

"Abby that was my foot!"

"Sorry"

"What are you all doing?"

"Director!"

"Where Gibbs?"

"Well he's…."

"The Boss is having his wicked way with Probie"

"W-wait B-Boss not there!"

"Director are you blushing?"

"I am a little surprise that Gibbs would be this daring"

"Ziva, you worked for the Boss for six years! When have you ever known him NOT to be daring?"  
>"But that is work, this is a relationship"<p>

"Quiet! I can't hear anything"

"Hey would us listening be considered voyeurism?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled away from his pre…erm his Agent; his eyes darken with lust and possessiveness at the sight of his panting and flushed McGee…yea he still got it.<p>

He leaned forward; brushing is lips against red wet ones.

"Dinner. Tonight. My place. After work alright?"

Tim dazzlingly nodded.

"Good" Gibbs pecking Tim once more before letting go and steeping back, "now back to work"

Tim blinked as the words bulldozed through his lust induced mind.

Work?

Gibbs flipped the switch, the elevator jerked back on, the door dinged open and half of NCIS fell in.

"Uh…hey Boss, going down?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go Gibbs Go!<strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


	8. Tim's a lucky bastard

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Sexual content,**

**A/N: Not sure if you guys are going to love me or want to kill me after this lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

When he had met Timothy McGee, James instantly felt an attraction, who wouldn't? With his big green puppy-dog eyes, and pouty lips, the way he would go on and on about his favorite topic then blush and apologize when he realized he was rambling, the young man was just plain adorable!

James also loved how passionate the other was about his work at NCIS, and found the tales of his co-workers interesting and amusing.

Which was way he was surprised to hear that his boyfriend, soon to be lover if he had a say in it, had gone on a date with his Team Leader.

From what Tim told him of Agent Gibbs, James didn't think that the man was interested in his boyfriend beyond that of a co-worker, he had been more concerned about Agent DiNozzo, who to him seem to have an unhealthy interest with the younger Agent.

Then again James had never met any of his co-workers, who was like family to Tim, and every time he mentioned it, Tim was quick to change the subject, at first James thought that the younger man was embarrassed of his relationship with him, for not only was he a man but he was old enough to be the Agent's father. Tim quickly reassured him that that wasn't the case.

James then had let it go…until now.

Dark brown eyes glared at the…thing on _**his **_boyfriend's neck, said boyfriend was squirming under his glare, he knew well where that damn thing came from and it didn't make his mood any better.

"Are you going to let me in?" Tim finally asked.

"Don't see a reason why I should"

"Because you invited me"

"_**I **_invited _**my**_ boyfriend"

"James" Tim sighed.

James glared at the hickey on Tim's neck once more, before letting the younger man in.

Once inside, Tim went to the living room and sat down on the couch, James sat on the far end.

"James" Tim started.

"You never answered any of my calls"

"We had a case"

James snorted.

"It's the truth!"

"Yea, well that hickey says a whole other story. Care to tell!"

Tim covered the hickey with his hand, a blush appearing on his face as he remembered how he got it in the first place, how Tony teased him, and Gibbs satisfied gaze.

"Wellllll…"

"Never mind!"

James stood up and paced, Tim watched him warily he never seen the other so upset, then again Tim never gave a reason for James to be anger, especially at him.

"Did you and him had sex?"

"What? No! We were still at work?"

"So if you weren't you would have?"

"No, I'm in a relationship with you!"

"And yet you still let him do…that!"

Tim closed his mouth with a snap and looked away.

Yes, he did. He could have pushed Gibbs away or even yelled for help, but he didn't. Instead he just let the Boss have his way with him…and enjoyed it. He liked the way Gibbs had pushed him against the wall and just took control, he liked the date later that night even more, and found himself schedule for another next week Friday.

James finally sighed, and sat down next to Tim.

"He's not focusing you into this is he?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No" Tim said it so sternly and surely, James felt that he insulted his boyfriend somehow.

"Gibbs may be a bastard at best but he wouldn't hurt anyone internationally" Tim continued on, "he…he made it clear that he likes me and is willing to work to win me over"

"Even if you're in a relationship with me?"

"_**Especially**_ since I'm in a relationship with you" Tim said with a little chuckle, "he's very possessive"

James sighed again, unsure of what to make of this, all sane thoughts were saying to just break it off with Tim, but he never did listen to those thoughts, and besides he really liked Tim. He could easily see himself settling down with the younger man and living happily.

"Guess there not helping it" James then said

Tim blinked curiously at him.

"This means war"

* * *

><p>Tim arrived home a little over midnight, Jethro greeted him at the door, he petted the dog on the head and made his way to the bed, once there he collapsed face first into the mattress. Tonight had been an unexpected night.<p>

When he came over to James tonight, he expected it to be the last night of their relationship, to his surprise it became the night of the beginning of war.

And not the bloody one too!

It was for him!

Him! Geeky, Unattractive, Elf-Lord, Timothy McGee!

"Sarah was right, when it comes to relationship I attract the oddest of people" he said to his dog who tilted his head curiously at the sound of his owner's muffled voice.

"You know I should be angry that I'm being treated like some kind of prize, but it's kind of flattering being wanted and all"

Jethro barked and wagged his tail; Tim lifted his head and looked over at his dog.

"Not you too!"

Tim laughed when Jethro licked his face.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew that James wouldn't give up, from the notes Tony had snuck him when turning in his report made it clear that the man was smitten with his younger Agent, that and from what Tim told him about the man during that night he invited the young man over, which didn't bother him, he had asked.<p>

One needed to know one's enemy after all.

So he wasn't really surprised to find Tim's desk had a gift on it, a gift he was very tempted to throw away, but that wouldn't be very sporty of him, that and he wasn't that much of a bastard.

"Chocolate Boss? Are they the really expensive kind?" Tony asked as he walked in and noticed the gift.

"I wouldn't know DiNozzo"

"They're not from you?"

"Nope"

"_**Him?**_"

"Looks like it"

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do"

Tony inwardly pouted when he didn't get any more details, and he knew if he pushed he'd just get a slap upside the head, so he merely concentrated on setting up. Ziva came in some time later, saw the gift and sat down at her desk and started setting up.

When Tim came in, he said good morning and sat at his desk, he looked at the gift, and read the card, he smiled before placing the chocolates in his drawer.

"From you boy toy Probie?"

"He's not my boy toy, and yes" Tim said rolling his eyes, as he turned on his computers, aware of Gibbs's eyes on him.

About an hour later they got a case.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Yes, now come here"

Tim stood at the foot of the stairs, staring at Gibbs who stood by his unfinished boat waiting for the younger Agent to come over.

"But what if I mess up something?"

"All you're doing is sanding, you can't get much wrong with that"

With a sigh Tim went over, Gibbs moved him in place, and handed him the sandpaper, he then placed his hand the young man's hand and guided in onto the wood then moved it up and down.

"Like this" he instructed.

Tim nodded, blushing at how close the other was. He could feel the body heat, the broad chest against his back, the warm breathe on his neck made him shiver.

For about an hour they stayed like this, Gibbs pressed close to Tim, their hand together moving along the wood, and Tim could see why the other would spend hours and hours down here, it was very relaxing.

"B-Boss!"

Almost relaxing.

Gibbs nibbled on Tim's earlobe before sucking on it, his other hand moved around the other's waist, he let go of the lobe, giving it a lick before moving down to Tim's neck and gently bite the skin. Tim mewled.

Gibbs moved his hand from around the waist and went lower, fingers working to pop open the button and pulling down the zipper.

Tim jumped when fingers wrapped around his cock.

"B-Boss!" He squeaked in surprise.

Gibbs pulled away from the neck he was nibbling on.

"I have my hand down your pants and my fingers wrapped around you're dick" he said with a mischievous grin, "I think you using my first name is a good idea, unless you're into that kind of thing"

Tim gave a soft gasp when his cock was squeezed and he almost dropped the sandpaper.

"Say my name Tim" Gibbs said, squeezing again.

"Gibbs" Tim moaned.

"Close" Gibbs said, his grin turning feral.

The older male moved his hand up and down the throbbing flesh slowly; his thumb brushing against the head, his other hand moved away from Tim's and worked its way underneath the young man's shirt to tweak a nipple, rolling the hardening nub between his fingers.

Tim's toes curled, his hands on the wood tighten, knuckles turning white, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his breathe came out in short pants when the hand around his cock moved faster, his neck was suck on vigorously and his nipple was twist and pulled roughly.

Gibbs bite on the curve of Tim's neck before pulling away and licking Tim's ear making the younger man moan loudly, his already harden cock twitched at the sound, he never had a partner that was so responsive and he loved it.

He moved he let go of the throbbing nipple and moved it down into Tim's pant, and tugged at the tightening balls. He slowed down his stroking of Tim's cock, smirking when Tim groaned in frustration. He continued to tease the younger man, bringing him close before pulling him, for how long he wasn't sure.

"Please" Tim begged, nearly sobbing, gasping when a finger slipped between his cheeks and pushed against his pucker.

Gibbs squeezed the leaking head, then let go.

"Say my name Tim" the ex-marine growled in the abused ear.

Tim whimpered when the strokes went faster.

"Say it!" Gibbs pushed in a finger.

"Jethro!"

Tim came hard, soaking Gibb's hand and his boxers, with deep pants he slumped against the unfinished boat. He gave a little grunt when Gibbs slumped against him, the weight felt kind of nice.

Finally Gibbs moved, he lifted his cum covered hand and licked it. Tim's face blushed but didn't look away, nor did he pull away when Gibbs kissed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder if this makes me a slut"<em> Tim thought as he curled up against James.

Just a week ago, he had been on a date with Gib...er Jethro, a very _**pleasurable **_date and now he was here with James.

They were at James's place in his bed, watching the Pirates trilogy, James had his around Tim's waist, his thumb stroking the exposed skin.

They just finished up the second movie and was on the third, they laid in comfortable silence enjoying the movie, near the middle of the movie James suddenly moved.

"James?"

James moved them over until Tim was laying on his back and James was hovering over him, Tim sighed in pleasure when James kissed him, the kiss was simple and pleasant but it quickly turned erotic and demanding, tongue stroked each other, teeth nibbled, moans and pants echoed over the movie.

"James" Tim moaned when James pulled away.

James moved lower, glaring at the fading bruises that decorated his boyfriend's neck, Tim yelped when his neck was roughly bite and sucked on, hands all but ripped his shirt off.

"James not so rough!" Tim gasped, when his nipple was harshly sucked on.

"Where?" James said pulling away.

"What?" Tim asked, mewling when James tugged at his nipple.

"Where else did he touch you?"

Tim never heard such a possessive tone in James's voice, or seen him like this…he kind of liked it.

"Where?" James asked again, tugging at the nipple.

"_This is going to be a long night" _Tim thought with a whimper.

* * *

><p>For weeks, Tim was wooed.<p>

He found himself being poured over with gifts, and invitations to dates.

And after each one, Tim felt himself falling more and more for the two, and he knew that was just going to make it harder for him choose when the time came.

"What's wrong boy?" Tim asked as he came out the shower.

Jethro was whining and scratching at the front door.

"You have to go out again?"

Jethro just whine and scratched at the door.

With a raised brow, Tim got out his SIG from the safe he keep underneath his desk and cautiously opened the door to reveal James and Gibbs glaring at each other.

"_Oh crap" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-oh! This is not going to be good.<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	9. The Doghouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, lucky them.**

**Warnings: Umm...to I really have to?**

**A/N: I think you guys are going to kill me..again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

"Good mor-ning?"

Tony shivered at the tense that seem to float around the room; quietly he went to his desk, eyeing his best friend.

Tim was typing away on his keyboard, the Senior Agent winced as how hard the fingertips hit the keys, Tony then looked over at his Boss, who looked _**way**_ to interested in his e-mail.

Tony balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Ziva's head.

Ziva who too was looking over at her teammates as though waiting for them to explode, look over at Tony and glared.

"What's going on?" Tony mouthed.

Ziva shrugged, wincing when Tim roughly hit another key.

For five minutes this went on, the tense seem to get so worse, so bad that people were avoiding the Pen, finally Tony stood and made his way over to Tim's desk.

"Hey Probie" he said casually, "what's up?"

"Nothing" Tim said taking another stab at the keys.

"Really? Because to me you seem a little mad" Tony said, glancing at Gibbs as he said this.

"What gave you that impression?"

Another key lost its life.

"Just a guess"

Tony then stood there and stared at Tim.

"What is it Tony?" Tim finally sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tony asked.

Tim blinked, "What? No"

"Then way are you so mad, the only time you're mad is if I do something really, really, stupid"

"It wasn't you" Tim said, letting an amused smile appear, it was true. The only time he became really mad was when Tony crossed the line. Surprisingly this time it wasn't him.

With that thought, Tim's slowly happy mood, turned sour.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes Tony really"

"Really? Really?"

"Damn it Tony it's not you its Gibbs!"

Tony held back a triumph grin, his plan had worked, Ziva looked curiously over at Gibbs, who if she didn't know better, looked ready to bolt, though strangely satisfied as well.

"What did the Boss do?" Tony asked.

Tim sighed when he realized the dead end he pushed himself in, he then briefly wondered if he should resist, but thought better of it.

"He punched James last night"

"Really? Way to go Boss!" Tony cheered bouncing over to Gibb's desk.

Tim glared at Tony.

"I mean bad Boss. Bad, bad, bad, Boss"

Ziva did not look surprised, insist she looked very happy. Ducky and Abby both owed her ten dollars.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs did what!"<p>

"Ssh Abby!"

Abby didn't care how loud she was being, she wanted to hear about her silver-haired fox hitting the enemy.

"Probie wouldn't give all the details, but he said that the two had met outside his door and well, you can guess what happens after that"

"Oh my gosh!" Abby squealed bouncing up and down, "I wish I could have been there! I could have added a new picture to my scrapbook!"

"You have a scrapbook?" Ziva asked.

"Yep! Hey did you know the Director is selling pictures of Gibbs and McGee 's first date"

"Really?"

"He even has some of their other dates too, though how he got them I don't know"

"Wow, Leon must be making a killing" Tony mumbled, "…why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

><p>"James what happen to your face?"<p>

James gave a smile, wincing at the pain from the action.

"Got into a fight with a dog and loss" James said.

Julie titled her head, she never seen a dog leave a busted lip and black eye on a person's face, unless….

"The other man?" she asked.

James nodded as he sat down.

"Oh James, you should dump him! It's obvious he's no good"

"Julie, until you meet Tim please keep thoughts like that to yourself" James said, "besides it was my fault, let my mouth get ahead of my brain"

Julie frowned, and wondered how infatuated her friend was with this guy, to her he sounded like a jerk for dating another guy along with James and not even trying to hide it!

"Just don't get hurt…well more hurt"

* * *

><p>"I hit him Ducky"<p>

"So I've heard"

"Tim's mad at me"

"Well I easily see why"

"He started it"

"Now you sound like a child Jethro"

"What do I do?"

"I heard flowers were a good I'm-sorry-I- punched- the- guy- you- liked gift"

"Don't do flowers Ducky"

"But you wanna do McGee don't you?"

Both Ducky and Gibbs looked at Jimmy who blushed.

"Um pretend I never said that" Jimmy said.

"Mr. Palmer does have a point" Ducky chuckled before turning serious, "though I hope you want more than a quick roll around the hay"

Ducky knew the Gibbs wanted more than just a quick lay, everyone knew that, but it was best to hear it from the man himself.

"It never crossed my mind Duck"

Now the real question was how to get back in Tim's good graces? Not far away from the Yard James was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Both Gibbs and James are in the dog-house!<em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	10. Dear Readers

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that my updates will be slower then usually. Sadly my computer is broken and needs to be fixed, and with my busy life, it's going to be hard for me to get to a computer.**_

_**So I will still be updating anytime I can, its just that things will be slower then usually.**_

_**Once again sorry for any inconveince.**_

_**YG**_


	11. The time is near

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But it's here now, and now that we almost done I hope it won't take as long again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

Okay he was pretty sure this was border line stalking, but since he calls weren't being answered it seem like the only way, it had taken Gibbs days to sum up some courage to finally apologize to Tim about the…incident, yes that's what he's calling it, but Tim seem to refuse any invites to his home or answer his house phone.

Gibbs had considered calling the younger Agent's cellphone but since he only called the number when there was a case, he didn't want to risk Tim getting annoyed enough not answer point blank in case there was an emergency.

He even had gone over to the other's apartment, only to have Tim ignore him, sure he could pick the lock but he didn't want to get shoot or mauled by his overprotective and possessive namesake.

And he refused to see the similarities between him and said namesake when it came to Tim.

Even if said namesake was now unknowingly helping him.

Steely blue eyes looked around the park where dogs and their owners were enjoying themselves; they continued their search for only one person, and light up when they saw him some feet away.

Tim was watching as his namesake bounced around, sometimes stopping to sniff at a tree or two and at other dogs.

Gibbs watched this for a just a few moments before he gave a sharp whistle and watched as his namesake's ears perked up at the familiar sound then looked in his direction. Suddenly tons of fur was running towards him, Tim behind.

"Hey boy" Gibbs greeted when Jethro nearly jumped in his lap.

"I'm so sorr—Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up at the surprised face before looking at what Tim was wearing, a simple light color shirt and cargo shorts, they looked good.

Of course he thought Tim looked good in anything, even before he started losing the weight, and to be honest Gibbs always like a little something extra in his lovers. Made it more fun to grab and cuddle.

Yes, he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a cuddlier.

Got a problem with that?

…Didn't think so.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Sitting"

That was probably the wrong thing to say, judging by the look of annoyance that flicker through the other's eyes.

Jethro, the dog, whined and nudged Gibbs hand demanding more rubs, Gibbs obliged though he didn't look away from Tim, who looked like he wasn't budging.

"McGee—Tim" he sighed, "you're not answering any of my calls and been practically ignoring me"

"No I haven't"

"Work doesn't count"

* * *

><p>Tim knew he shouldn't be giving Gibbs such a hard time, especially given how hard the other man was trying to get his forgiveness, but he couldn't get over the fact that Gibbs had punched James, of course he hadn't forgive James either, and if he was honest with himself they reason why he was ignoring not only Gibbs but James too was because he needed to think.<p>

The fight that night made him realize that he needed to decide who he wanted to be in a relationship with, and he still hadn't come to a decision, though he suppose he should explain it to the two men instead of ignoring them.

"You're right" Tim sighed as he sat down next to the man, petting the dog's head, "and I'm sorry, it's just that I was doing a lot of thinking"

"About what?"

"Me, you, and James"

Gibbs raised a questioning brow and waited for Tim continue.

"This can't keep going on, first of all it's not right, nor fair, I'm practically leading you two on! I need to decide between the two of you who I want to be in a relationship"

Gibbs stared at Tim, a feeling of nervousness and slight fear ran through him, before he nodded.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>James took the news the same a Gibbs did, though there was a little nervousness in his voice, and Tim couldn't blame him, after all it was soon to be the moment of truth, a week actually.<p>

"I do not have enough alcohol for this boy" Tim sighed.

Jethro give a happy bark and wagged his head.

"No you can't get drunk, someone has to be responsible"

Tim then looked down at his type writer, he had hoped a little writing would calm him, clear his head, it wasn't working.

"_This is going to be a __**long**_ _week"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	12. The long week

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

**Monday**

"Hello, McGee residents, Raven McGee speaking"

"Hey mom"

"Timmy, my baby!"

"Mom not so loud"

"Sorry, but it's been so long!"

"It's been two weeks"

"That's still too long"

"Mom don't pout"

"I'm not"

"And don't whine"

"Fine"

"I called you because of a problem"

"You finally decided to kick James to the curve, and get it on with Gibbs, but don't know how to let James off easy?"

"….No"

"Then why did you call me?"

"I….um…I can't decide"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so could you help me, I mean how did you choose Dad?"

"He was the best in bed"

"Mom!"

"It's true"

A long sigh.

"Look sweetie, I can only give you advice, I can't make the choice for you. I choose your father because he sparked that passion in me, made me laugh, treated me like I was the most priceless treasure, and if either men make you feel that way or better than he is the one for you"

Silence.

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome sweetie, quick question though"

"Yes?"

"Whose bigger?"

"MOM!"

**Tuesday**

"Maybe I should make a list"

"Woof!"

"Or I could just Eenie Meenie Minie Moe it"

"Woof!"

"Maybe I should call Abby"

"Woof!"

"Or maybe I should just move to the Arctic"

"Woof!"

"Are you just agreeing with me?"

"Woof!"

"You're useless"

**Wednesday**

"Call the Psychic hotline now, and we'll open your eyes"

"You think I should?"

"Grrrrrr"

"Right"

**Thursday**

"James, Jethro, James, Jethro, James, Jethro, James, Jethro, Jam-this isn't working, I'm running out of daisies"

**Friday**

"_Jack! No come back, Jack!"_

A sniff, doggy eyes looked over at his master.

"I'm not crying, I'm not! I just got something in my eyes!"

A doggy huff, before eyes went back to watching the Titanic.

**Saturday**

"James, Jethro, James, Jethro, James, Jethro, James, Jeth—I give up! Pack all your things boy, we're moving to the Arctic!"

"Woof!"

**Sunday**

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have taken that week off from work"

A loud doggy snore was his answer.

"I need a drink"

**Monday**

"Hello…James"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	13. And the winner is

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: Guess what, one more chapter to go!**

**And now the person Tim choose is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Mío<strong>

Ever get the feeling you were being watched?

Blue eyes turned to glare at the eyes looking at him, said eyes quickly went back to their work….again.

With an annoyed growl the ex-marine resumed his previous activity.

Glaring his computer into submission.

So far the computer was winning.

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other, both wondering if maybe they should leave before Tim got here.

_**Ding!  
><strong>_

Too late.

* * *

><p>Tim blinked when dozen of eyes turned his way, frowning when they followed him to his desk. Still frowning, he booted up his computer and readied himself for work. Twenty minutes of stares and tense silence Tony finally snapped.<p>

"I can't take it anymore!" Tony growled jumping up from his seat, startling Tim.

"Tony?"

"Who'd you pick?" Tony demanded going over to Tim's desk and looming over the Geek.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"Between the Boss and James, who did you pick?'

"How did you kn—"

"Doesn't matter just answer the question!"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony meeped before looking over his shoulder at Gibbs.

"Yes Boss?"

"Leave McGee alone and get back to work"

"But—"

"Now"

Tony huffed then pouted before going back to his desk, Tim watched him with wide surprised eyes, then looked back at the other eyes that had been and still staring at him, understanding dawning on him.

"_How the hell do they know about me, Gibbs, and James?"_

Then again, they had set a date for him and Gibbs in the break room, with a shake of his head Tim went back to work, deciding to ignore the curious eyes.

* * *

><p>They all finally snapped around noon, and the people of NCIS formed another plan, which oddly enough ended up with Tim and Gibbs being once again kidnapped and locked in the break room.<p>

"After we get out of this, I'm resigning" Tim grumbled from his seat, across from him Gibbs snorted.

The two then sat in comfortable silence, neither looking at the other.

"I didn't want James" Tim then said some minutes later.

Gibbs wiped his head back at Tim so quickly the Agent was surprised the Ex-Marine didn't get whipped-lashed.

"He was great and everything, but…he wasn't you, Boss"

Gibbs continued to stared making Tim squirm in his seat.

"He actually took it rather well, and—"

Tim never got to finish his sentence as he mouth was suddenly full of Jethro Gibbs. It didn't take him long to get over his surprised and soon he was whimpering, moaning and clinging to Gibbs, the other man let go of his mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking and biting, while his hands started working their way into Tim's shirt.

"Boss, we can't!" Tim moaned, swatting the man's hands away.

"And why the hell not!" Gibbs growled against his neck, he had been patient damn it, not to mention worrying himself to death the past week.

He deserved some sex…or at least foreplay.

Tim mewled when lips sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck, but swatted Gibbs hands away when they tried to get into his shirt again, gaining a glare.

"We're being watched" he said.

Gibbs blinked then turned his gaze to the mirror on the wall.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's probably safer if we just hack into the cameras"<p>

"Palmer, has a point"

"I think we should be running now"

"Aww and it was just getting good!"

"Those of you who betted on Boss and James meet me in the Parking Lot around noon"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	14. The Winner's Reward

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warning: Sex betweene two men.**

**A/N: How long has it been since I've updated this? Who knows, but it's here the final chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Mio <strong>

Leon was able to save his employees from death by Gibbs, by letting Gibb's team go home early, the team leader had glared at Leon, before grabbing hold of Tim and dragging him into the elevator, through the garage and to his car.

"Boss I can—"

"Tomorrow" Gibbs said, "get in the car"

Tim stared at his Boss, before getting in the car, the ride to the older man's house was quiet, a bit tense, and a bit fearful as Gibbs raced down the road at unusually high and reckless speed, even in Gibbs's standards. When they got to the house Tim wanted to kiss the ground, instead he found himself once again being dragged, up the stairs they went and into the bedroom.

Tim bounced when he was thrown onto the bed.

"Um" he said nervously, squeaking when hand started removing his clothes, "B-Boss"

"I'm about to fuck you into the mattress" Gibbs growled as he pulled off the younger's shirt, gaining a pleasant shiver from Tim, "so say my name Tim"

"J-Jethro" Tim stuttered, yelping when his pants were pulled off, smacking away the hands when they started on his boxers, "maybe we should mmph!"

Gibbs growled into the kiss, tongue mapping out the other's map, taking in the whimper from the man beneath him, when he pulled away Tim was panting and his face flushed.

"I've waited too long" Gibbs said before kissing him again, using the distraction to remove the boxers, once they were gone, Gibbs pulled back to admire Tim.

The younger male squirmed under the stare, hand coming up to cover himself only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"Don't hide" he said.

"But—"

"You're beautiful"

Tim's blush turned darker, when Gibbs started to undressed, Tim's blush if possible turned darker, Gibbs didn't even mind when Tim looked everywhere but at him, though he was curious.

"How in the world did you have sex with women Tim, especially Abby?"

"It's different.. I mean…it's you…." Tim trialed off.

Gibbs decided to take that as a compliment as he attacked his soon to be lover's lips again, Tim gasp when lips went lower, tracing the curve of his neck, mewling when his skin was suckled, and nipped at. His body going limp when a sensitive spot was bite at.

Gibbs went lower, stopping to take a nipple between his lips and suckled, the Team Leader was surprise when Tim gave a high-pitched moan and nearly threw him off when he arched. Hands came to grip his hair when he sucked hard, taking the harden bud between his teeth and tugged.

"Jethro" Tim gasped.

Gibbs pulled away from the now abused nub, making a mental note to spend a day seeing if could bring Tim to orgasm by playing with his nipples alone, and went lower, sucking and nipping every available skin, leaving marks. When he got to the long leaking erection, Gibbs wrapped his lips around it, licking a slow, torturous stripe along the shaft before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Tim arched and the fingers in his hand gripped hard, causing Gibbs to shiver at both the feel and the taste of Tim, as he slid down, enveloping as much of Tim's cock as he could. He pulled up, stopping to suck on the head before going back down, holding down the hips that were starting to buck.

Gibbs pulled back up, released the cock with a pop, running his tongue underneath it before taking the head back into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh God" Tim moaned, legs shifting wider.

Gibbs hummed, before suckling the now rapidly leaking head, taking in the moans and gasps, the sounds getting louder when swapped his mouth for his hand, jerking Tim with teasing strokes and flicks of his wrist, moving fast and hard until Tim arched his back and came.

* * *

><p>Tim shivered as he laid boneless on the bed, he blinked when suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach.<p>

"Jethro?" he asked, looking over his shoulder when his hips were gripped and lifted up his ass in the air.

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling back, and leaving trails of nips, sucks, and bites from the back of his neck, along his back until he got to his ass. There was a pause before his cheeks were parted.

Tim gasp in surprise at the kiss on his hole, and tried to move away, only for Gibbs's grip on his to tighten and pull him back.

"It's dirty" Tim tired.

His answer was lick at his rim, so he was nothing more than a mewling puddle of goo as his hole was lapped and sucked at, hands clawing at the sheets, cock once again hard.

"Jethro" Tim mewled.

Gibbs growled, his tongue press along his entrance, circling then pushing in, making Tim squeak in surprise, before pulling back to lap at the rim.

"Good" Tim moaned, trying to push back when the tongue pushed back in, groaning when he couldn't.

Gibbs pulled out to suck at the rim before pushing back in, wiggling his tongue around, before pulling back out to kiss and lick. He pulled back to take in the hole, a feral grin appearing on his face at the sight of the wet, quivering hole. When he lowered his head again he shoved his tongue in as deep as he could and fucking Tim with it ruthlessly, sucking and biting at the puckered skin fervently, listening to every whimper and moan that spilled from his lover's lips.

Suddenly Tim came, moaning into the pillow he had at one point buried his face in, and then went limp, panting.

Gibbs's eyes gleamed at sight of his shivering McGee, before moving over to the dresser by the bed, he opened the drawer and got out the lube, he poured a good amount on his hand and rubbed it on his aching hard cock. Once it was generously coated, he lifted Tim's hips up once again, before taking hold of his cock and lined it up with the barely stretched hole.

Tim's eyes widen and his body tensed at the feel of the large head.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked, "do you want to stop?"

Tim shook his head, "No" he said.

"Are you sure? We can"

"I'm sure, now fuck me"

Gibbs grinned before pushing all the in with one thrust, Tim gasp at the feel of sudden fullness and slight pain, he gasp again when Gibbs suddenly pulled out and pushed back in, then doing it again, and again. Soon Tim was once again clawing at the sheets as he was being pounded into, suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Gibbs's cock pressed against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure.

"Jethro" Tim moaned, thrusting back.

"Feels good?" Gibbs asked as he leaned forward to make another mark on the man's neck.

"Yes" Tim hissed, giving a high pitched mewl when Gibbs thrusted in rather roughly, whimpering when he was pulled into a rough, hungry kiss.

After that it was nothing more than sounds of moans, skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking.

"Jethro—" Tim's moan trailed off as he took hold of his cock, whimpering when his hand was shoved away, eyes rolling back once again, mouth hanging open letting out short pants when he was thrusted into in brutal yet pleasurable pace.

Three more thrust and he was coming gasping Gibb's name, above Gibb's cursed and Tim was vaguely aware of being filled in his post- orgasmic haze, though he did feel Gibb fall on him. For a few moments there was nothing but heavy panting, and happy after-glow, until Gibbs moved, slowly pulling out of the younger man. Tim allowed himself to be moved around until he was curled up next to the ex-sniper, his head tucked under the man's chin.

"Never took you for a post-sex cuddlier" Tim said.

"Tell anyone, and you'll find your computer gone the next day." Gibbs half-heartily threatened.

"Evil man"

"This evil man just screwed your brains out"

"Well since I'm still talking you didn't do a good job"

Gibbs looked down and raised a brow, before smirking and rolling them over, gaining a surprised yelp from Tim.

"Guess I'm going have to try again"

* * *

><p>Heads looked up when the elevator dinged open, some eyes widen, while others grinned at the sight of a smug Gibbs, and a blushing slightly limping McGee.<p>

"Way to go Boss!" Tony cheered.

Tim just blushed harder as he made his way to his desk, slowly he sat down, his blush getting darker when there were a few cat-calls.

"Alright you nuts, get back to work. Gibbs your team is on cold cases" Leon said from his spot on the balcony.

Gibbs nodded, giving Tony a look when the Senior Agent was started making his way over to his lover, Tony gave a mischievous grin to his Boss, but went back to his desk.

For an hour there was peace, until an Agent came into the Pen with a folder.

"Agent Gibbs, Abby told me to give you this"

The Agent handed Gibbs the folder, when Gibbs opened the folder and read the first words, he raised a brow and continued on reading.

"DiNozzo" he finally said after ten minutes of reading.

"Yeah Boss"

"Why are you obsessed with McGee's ass?"

All three Agents looked at him, until Tony noticed the familiar folder on the man's desk and paled.

"Umm.."

"And how do you know that his _eyes sparkle when he speaks geek_"

"Uh…"

"Should I be concerned?"

"Uh…no?"

"Should _**I **_be concerned" Tim asked, having gotten up to see what the man was talking about, "and how do you know what boxers I wear?"

"It was for researched!" Tony finally whined when Gibbs glared at him, "I swear, and besides you weren't supposed to know about the folder!"

Tony was going to kill Abby!

-End-


End file.
